


[娱乐圈/霆峰]只有眼睛最真

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPS：陈伟霆／李易峰</p><p>下半部分又生硬又酸，有机会重写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[娱乐圈/霆峰]只有眼睛最真

前些日子，香港电影金像奖颁奖了。郭富城一朝封帝，结束了陪跑四届的遗憾。媒体大肆夸赞《踏雪寻梅》的同时，不免拉出他的过往情史调侃一番。那次网站采访的幕间，工作人员陆续收整器材，有个记者突然返身问道郭天王您女友有没有发来祝贺呀？其实那时早过了与经纪人谈拢的采访时段，但大家都默契地发出哄笑，新晋影帝从聆听到沉默，最后说有，她有发。

在不明真相的路人看客眼中，郭富城这个名字已经退居二线开外很久，上回找到点存在感还得追溯到与网红交往的时候。现在环境不比当年纯粹，各路新生代成长得应接不暇，一部浪漫樱花或者风云不够格再叫人劳心记挂小半辈子。

观众记性差，脾气坏，有热情地持续追捧几可算作天方夜谭。人们总爱听明星的感情经历，只要爆出来便颇为兴奋，认定能以此将艺人拉下神坛。猜测各对不协调的情侣何时拆伙，何时开发布会控诉对方恩断义绝，津津乐道娱乐圈是否真的八分做戏九分势利十分不堪。李易峰忙里偷闲看娱乐评论人写的那些稿子，豆腐干似的蜷缩在各类周刊一角，谎话却说的理直气壮，好似狗仔们神通盖世，直接住进人家家里床下。

郭富城说我没准备，这是我第五次上来，我在想是不是要更努力些。又说我出道比较迟，也不知道自己有天分演戏，我一直希望做好自己。曾经我想在40岁拿到金像奖影帝，但是很多时候人还是需要时间。他发言时既诚恳又无哽咽，声音比音符流畅，到这里却突兀敛口，停顿了一下。明明炽热视线与灯照光芒共同争先恐后地逡巡全身，新科影帝周围竟仿若时空静止般浑然不觉。

无非是错过一类的老生常谈，在场每个人都明白缘由。过去金像还繁荣的时候，拿了影帝是名至实归，不景气的年代，总觉得矮子里拔长子，难免要带点含金量下降名不副实的意味。

李易峰觉得郭富城说的这段话实际上有对挫折妥协的意思，不太可取。然而镜头扫过，大家却都感同身受似的直身鼓掌，更有初出茅庐的姑娘在后排潸然泪下。不身在此山中的人很难理解，即便是他们看来已经萧索不少的金像，对演员来说依旧是无法替代的崇高赞誉。他在手机屏幕前摸着下巴琢磨，想梦想约莫的确是可遇不可求的美好事物，纵使极难获取，缺乏它的生活依旧是不可想象、不值得经历的。

这一届的最佳男主角提名，年纪未过半百的只有梁家辉一个，有媒体拿这件事开玩笑，但笑完了，所有人的表情都凝重如铅，感到肩上担子沉甸。无法回避的话题是中青演员间的断层，剧本提供了便利通道，越来越少的人愿意花时间钻研角色。去年这个时候李易峰曾和陈伟霆打趣说你啥时拿个影帝回来看看。本以为陈伟霆会说那就看什么时候能拿到好本子了！可对方什么话都没说，只咬着嘴唇笑，眼睛一闪一闪地凝视着那座璀璨奖杯。往前推几年，有名导直言98年金融风暴之后，香港电影一直遭遇寒冬，遗失了许多市场，台前幕后的人越来越少，唯恐一蹶不振。报纸上也打出问号，问香港电影是否正在经历穷途末路，金像奖是否演变为闭门造车。黑体大字触目惊心。

李易峰没拍过什么港片，消息泄露的唯一一部亦因档期不合告吹。看到网络推送就骚扰陈伟霆，说怎么就从如日中天到这种地步了。陈伟霆不是特别较真的个性，偶尔叙述一二的也不算侃侃而谈，大部分时间里，由于国语没到对答如流的程度就作罢，扯不下去了还脑门冒汗。李易峰见他愁眉苦脸搜索枯肠的模样笑他傻，笑声追出三里地开怀又响亮。

戏拍得越多，像垒积木一样越垒越高，就越期望自己能获得点什么。美誉人气，有其一就会贪心，想要德艺双馨，想要青史留名永垂不朽。并非依靠粉丝的热情夺来的那些虚无缥缈的人气奖，虽然这样也不错，但仍想要更专业一点的，影评家的赏识。一个选秀出身的半吊子，有这么强烈的职业愿望，说起来挺像是部励志史的开端，可这个世界似乎偏爱证明欲望落空。

希冀能转型，演正剧，不被局限，因此汲汲营营地追寻，不满足于同种类型角色的塑造，尝试拓宽戏路，不让自己的独立性死去，然而上门来找的本子，大部分都是他被人记住的那个角色的翻版。老是走入瓶颈，没处使力。几部电影大众反响寥寥，夜晚失眠到辗转反侧，总觉得这不是自己该交出的答卷。有时候也会气馁觉得是不是真的做的不够好，是不是真的还不够努力拼命。思来想去又自暴自弃，年纪还轻，是自己太心急。

太心急。思忖到这里李易峰倏尔静悄悄地笑起来，是太心急。87年生的人，到2016年称得上是年近而立。快三十的男人，孤独感与日俱增，早上醒来不是先观察下帅得惊天动地的面庞，而是注意到自己又独自度过了一个漫漫长夜。隔段时间就得担惊受怕惴惴不安，不会一生都得这么兢兢业业奉献给演艺事业，找不到对的人了吧？实在不是他爱胡思乱想，而是周围这样的伤心人太多，需要的人不在，需要你的你又给不了。憋得久了，也会突发奇想渴望能有人给自己物色物色，转念又叹息二十一世纪了，盘正条顺又多金的汉子居然沦落成相亲预备户，简直天之不幸。

李易峰郁结地给陈伟霆打电话说威廉啊我要孤独终老了，再没有爱情肥料灌溉我得枯萎了。语气是装出来的可怜巴巴。陈伟霆彼时正化妆，狭小的化妆室四壁光秃，像某种为了吸引眼球而设立的惩罚桑拿，接到电话就和化妆师打了个手势，往外行了几步。外面在搭舞台，从平地耸立，建造在草地废墟上的钢铁堡垒，巨大站台的下方如树根抽枝盘错。追光灯四射，陈伟霆躲在门背后听李易峰拉长调子的抱怨忍不住笑，卡壳半天才回说啊？那我现在也空窗，好像帮不了你耶。李易峰一口气没喘上来，说合着我打电话是来听你堵我的啊？陈伟霆哈哈大笑说那不然呢。

四两拨千斤，今日运程上天蝎金牛的速配指南写明了不宜通话，有人就爱反其道行之。李易峰气呼呼地挂电话，转身微信骚扰损友。马天宇噼里啪啦一顿骂说你一失恋就找娘家的德行可改改，后面跟着一个鄙视的表情，李易峰冷冷一笑说马天宇你别得意，你那些人比花娇的女装动图我全当表情存了，你自己掂量掂量要不要惹我生气。多新鲜呐，你又不是第一次这样威胁纯洁少年。而且我天生丽质说实话不怕你发，马天宇顺溜地接茬，他最近在幻城剧组做牛做马，一张银白长发的探班照在网上疯传，路人纷纷表示马大帅美若天仙，有机会定会捧场。插科打诨了会后者耐心问他到底怎么啦。李易峰耷拉下眉毛，苦大仇深地说什么怎么……没事我就不能和你说话啦。马天宇心里翻个白眼，说平时也没见你找我找的多勤快。

李易峰第一次和陈伟霆把友谊升华到可以谈论爱情这方面时，是一个雨天。那天是少见的乌云密布，空气比水泥沉闷，李易峰坐在大厅角落醒酒。饭局散了，酒桌好友们走的走续摊的续摊，难得有人醉醺醺地走过来撞他说要不要接着来，他眼下一片灼灼桃华恍惚地说哦今天喝太多了不去了。对方深感无趣，敷衍着问一句那要不要送你回家？他制止了，说谢谢，有朋友来接。其实他出门没报备，谁都不会来，况且自己也知道自己不灵光，只是习惯性拒绝，觉得没那么熟，还不如找个代驾。瘫痪在椅子上几秒，李易峰第一反应是在烟波浩渺的通讯录里寻找陈伟霆求助，接通了先报了个地址说我喝了酒要不你来接我下。用的很没商量的语气，陈伟霆刚从健身房出来，还带点气喘吁吁，夜晚车水马龙，雨丝细碎，这头堵到那头的霓虹灯车灯闪得如同白昼望不见尽头，但他说行，不过你要等一下欧，声波穿越蒸云煮雾的街道直达耳膜，挂断电话前陈伟霆如此说。

后路豁然开朗，李易峰放纵自己在沙发上扭曲成自己喜欢的模样，然而没两秒又只得正襟危坐。这个旁敲侧窥泛滥的年代，身边从不缺少火眼金睛。继一个路人认出他之后，不断有人上前索要签名，他目色粼粼地打趣说衣服上我不签的啊自备纸笔，有个被同伴通知来的女孩子激动得脸颊酡红，握着本子哆嗦说你是我见过的最平易近人的明星了，闻言他笑得露齿。

很少有人知道过去的他很介意“明星”这重身份，早年有一回，他返校拿毕业证书，和朋友在食堂吃饭。排队时朋友说你是不是签唱片约啦，他很自豪地拍肩说对啊，第一张数字专辑，我会做出我要的感觉。这时后面的女生倏忽窃窃地笑起来，他转过头，对方打量了他会柔和地说你是李易峰吧，我在礼堂上听到你唱歌。顿了顿又说，你调子唱不上去还破音，技巧是真不怎么样。他瞬时有些错愕，连带着刚才那一秒的夸耀，似乎也成了一种羞耻。结果那女生掏出饭卡，说可还是很高兴看到你，你能给我签个名吗。他蹙着眉头尽力不把生闷气写在脸上，说你都觉得我唱的难听了那为什么还要我签名，对方理所当然地说因为你是明星啊。

他不喜欢明星这个词，很有些排斥，这个词把人置于死地一无是处，仿佛仅剩的光环就是你是个明星。他比较期望自己被人记住的是角色，而不是哪天娱乐报纸上登的花边新闻，但大众是不会在意他的想法的，就算他的微博签名里明晃晃地挂着艺人李易峰也一样。有时候他觉得自己像个景点，人们心血来潮了就到电影院或者哪儿参观他一回，其实他是一直在那里的，可参观者总觉得他变了，他们希望景观里的人像那些收束于八音盒的偶像，永远一成不变。

李易峰在车上打酒嗝，漫不经心地说威廉gor啊，我每回上台前那女孩儿的话都在我脑门上刻个死字，直接导致我十次里面有几次得发挥失常，你说我是不是魔怔了。寂静环境，雨滴的撞击声规律作响，隔了会陈伟霆说练习到不会出错就好，而且峰峰，你演唱会那次就表现地不错呀。李易峰努了努嘴，转头去看窗外连绵的树影。不知觉进了小区，陈伟霆打着方向盘随口问了句你家车库是往这里走吗？李易峰稍愣一下说嗯，他原本正酝酿着要不要夸回陈伟霆说你唱跳也不错，话到嘴边却又忘了词。

开进车库看到情侣吻别，干柴烈火熊熊席卷空间，陈伟霆尴尬地移开视线，手在方向盘上敲出首焦虑歌。好不容易等到那对恋人不舍地结束了交换唾沫的行为，李易峰蓦地一头栽倒在自己手心里，捂脸泣血发声说我也好想谈恋爱啊！陈伟霆不假思索地说那就谈嘛，岂知偏头望见对方看自己的表情像在抑郁之海里腌了多年。李易峰嗤之以鼻，你说我一没时间二不去找，哪里来人给我谈，你给我介绍啊。陈伟霆想说我介绍的你不一定喜欢，最后不知怎么地咽了回去，只斟酌着字句说恋爱嘛，要看自己的，别人说得都做不得数。李易峰高深莫测地说你说起话来像个情圣，陈伟霆就笑了，顺水推舟地说这是我教我家海豹的把妹攻略哦。你把我比狗，你完了！李易峰跳起来揍他，没过不久又吃吃笑，回望他说你以为我傻啊，谁不会谈恋爱，我要是喜欢一个人 ，就不会让他走，找一切机会和他相处。那双眼睛总是水光缭绕的，这让陈伟霆错觉自己在黑暗冰冷的地下室内看到了不属于凡世的星光，星光臭屁地说看过胡兰成的书没有，爱情是什么样的，是“只觉人世悠悠无尽，而又历历分明”。

下车时候陈伟霆叮嘱他说记得喝水睡觉，有条件煮点醒酒汤，含些陈皮。意犹未尽处还写起便条，李易峰看看递出来的字条再看看他，半晌揉揉鼻子笑着说你好爱操心，像我妈。陈伟霆笑出眼尾纹和大白牙故作姿态说那好吧，在你找到另一半之前，我就充当你的看护人好了。李易峰五官皱成一团，目光却满是笑意说你想得美啊为老不尊占人便宜。大眼瞪小眼了会陈伟霆冲他招手说那我走了，照顾好自己欧。李易峰抱着臂站在车子三米开外如梦初醒，沉思道不用我感恩戴德讲谢谢你送我回来这种鬼话了吧。

这样你来我往见招拆招的乐趣持续了将近一年。每一天都是过去的重复，得过且过无甚新意，幸好还有彼此安慰。某天李易峰在节目间隙收到陈伟霆的微信，说谢天谢地海豹找到另一半了，是只温婉动人的可爱狗狗。语毕附上狗狗情侣靓照一张。李易峰在休息室笑得前仰后合毫无形象，回过神煞有介事地回复说哪有狗狗跑在爸爸前面，看来陈爸爸给它们找后妈势在必行了！助理受其感染问他为什么笑，他托着下巴笑盈盈狡辩说我怎么会笑，我一二十一世纪三好青年才不会在节目中途开小差。小助理急了，跺脚跺得面红耳赤，说就是笑了，而且是谈恋爱那种笑！听到这里李易峰陷入了一种难以言喻的感受，他不可思议地反复追问确认说我真那样笑了？带着一股不敢置信的口吻，助理恨恨地在化妆包里掏润唇膏，说对啊对啊，我都以为峰哥你坠入爱河了。

极其偶尔，李易峰会思考他和陈伟霆算什么关系。或许是兄弟，即使聚少离多再见还是有很多话能够面对倾吐，或许是亲人，虽然逢年过节就天各一方却仍然相知相惜。更多时候，他会不切实际地觉得他们什么都不像，说至交太严重，朋友又太轻飘，他们默契十足地分别对粉丝举玫瑰，转头就朝对方心口举枪。李妈妈有次和他视频说谁能叫你卸下心防我改天得上柱高香，李易峰撒娇说妈，哪儿是心防呀，我那是被爱情伤的太深自立的防火墙。

马天宇在李易峰絮絮叨叨地陈述里抓住关键词，笃定地说你就直说喜欢上伟霆了呗，绕那么多圈子干嘛。他惊得险些咬到自己舌头问啥，你说啥？马天宇特别不耐烦地说你59秒的语音发了十八条，中心思想就是伟霆有次送了醉酒的你回家，还事无巨细地叮嘱你照料你，让你重拾被羊水包裹般的呵护，你现在春心荡漾，打算直接卸载杀毒软件摧毁防火墙了。李易峰懵了挺久，久到马天宇寻思着这人不会是在恼羞成怒准备定机票飞过来修理自己吧，于是鸡皮疙瘩连着寒噤起了一身又一身。直到他发了个抱拳姿势说多谢壮士醍醐灌顶洗髓易经，心才吞回胃里。马天宇想了想，回了句失败了可别又来求安慰，李易峰在另一头却像得到了什么稀世后盾的保证那样笑了。

时间就这么晃晃悠悠地从摄像机的红点里溜走，转眼临近年末。人世本身就有诸多乐趣，何况有了明确的目标，过去一切若即若离转瞬即逝的灵感都变得清晰起来。某个冬日，陈伟霆打来电话说你今晚有空吗，我在北京欧，出来吃饭？他陡然觉得这个对话像是过去某个场景的轮回影射，于是也学着当初对方回答的口气说，行，不过你得等会。

他与那人进行的最深入的一次关于爱情的探讨，是在那天吃完饭看东京爱情故事之后。时至今日李易峰仍然能记得那晚的雾霾很重，电视台录的实时节目里路人带着口罩走得行色匆匆。粉紫沙金的烟腾云驾雾地飞驰，他瞅了半晌突然问你说这世界上有龙吗？陈伟霆靠在沙发上刷影评，没习惯他的跳跃思维，慢了三拍才悠悠地回说啊？李易峰抿着嘴，唇部拉成一条细细长长的线，不爽地说你，能不能有一次好好听人说话。陈伟霆就笑了，眼睛忽闪忽闪的收了手机看着他讲好，你说。他登时失语，气得要命，想找点词来骂，喉口却像被捣蛋儿童塞了棉花团，一语不发。

凉夜如水，打在窗上淹没过来，李易峰望着陈伟霆的侧脸，不知为何猝不及防地想起了马天宇曾经说过的话。月色从四面八方涌入，粘稠薄凉的触感逐渐盖过他的脚背膝盖脖颈，最终迂回地从喉咙里喷射出来。感情好，气氛好，李易峰觉得自己该说些什么对得起这方广寒月光，于是他听见自己清了清嗓子，说威廉啊，我觉得我挺喜欢你的。室内光照微弱，明明是无生命的人造光线，照到身上，他却无端喝了三两白酒般产生了绝不该在此时此地发作的醇厚酩酊。陈伟霆一脸困惑地从手机上抬头说我好像听错了，你有说什么吗？李易峰也不了解自己哪来的勇气，只觉得身在红尘看多了有缘无分，有些东西再不说出口就得胎死腹中，他反问说你觉得呢。

电视上正演到如花美眷生离，嚎哭撕心裂肺。屏幕莹莹如雪，映得李易峰面上好似裹了层水银，一片模糊又异常好看。陈伟霆不自在地翻沙发说这是新的整蛊计划吗？就是我一回答是然后staff跑出来喊surprise？李易峰目不转睛地盯着他，他是看出了对方的不自在以及想要落荒而逃的企图，可意外不再想打任何哑谜，薛定谔的猫到底是生是死，总得把盒子掀开才知道。他一字一句地说虽然我自己也才发现不久，但我想问问你，如果我这辈子都找不到相伴的人了，你愿意时常来陪我这个老朋友吗？或者说，你愿意为了不让我寂寞到死而陪我终老吗？

这玩笑不好笑的峰峰，面部机能丧失绝大部分，陈伟霆几乎没办法勉强自己露出个笑。李易峰平静地说谁和你开玩笑？陈伟霆不死心的挣扎说，可是我还和你讨论过你以前喜欢过的那几个女孩子……李易峰打断他说现在不喜欢了。他遥遥注视着几步远的陈伟霆，视线比剃刀锋锐，李易峰说这社会上有很多关系，朋友亲人对象等等，这里面有些人是真心对你好，有些为了社交不得不对你好，比例有1：99这么悬殊，如果我想要虚情假意的关系，找谁不是找？还方便轻松、各取所需，但我就是想找段爱情。

他说这话的时候，脸庞都在违反物理规则的璀璨发光。李易峰说我知道你可能要说我会喜欢你可能是最近一段时间我们走的太近，容易产生错觉。渴了半天的人在沙漠里行走，有人给他递了一壶水，他容易产生一些无端妄想。这种感情本质上是需要，属于人类的正当本能，它很宝贵，但不值得陶醉——你是不是打算这么打发我，但我告诉你陈伟霆，我清楚我在说什么，因为我确信就算是再浓烈的兄弟情都没法转换成哪怕一点点爱情。

沉寂良久，陈伟霆说峰峰你是认真的？李易峰不惧不忧地他说我是啊，我做出的每一个决定，无论是好的不好的，我都对它负责。他的神色是坚定的执着的坦然的，旁人无法看出端倪，只有他知道自己并非志在必得，他甚至没有做好如果陈伟霆拒绝他要怎么办的心理准备。他的腿在轻微颤抖，指尖渗汗，万分紧张。这一瞬间，他错觉自己发挥出了毕生的演技来维持面容的冷静余裕——那人踟蹰着皱眉，说太突然我……没准备好。李易峰说那你什么意思呢。陈伟霆抬起眼睛瞧他，他们的视线因此接轨了那么几分之几秒，李易峰觉得自己的全身脉络神经，在这微妙的几分之几秒里，竟也跟着莫名震颤了下。

陈伟霆说时间，给我点时间。他点头的动作比语言更流畅，好似冷面冷心完全不被拒绝侵扰，他说行，你要走了吧？车钥匙在老地方，我就不送你了。

后来李易峰不止一次想当时换个温柔点的方式会不会更好，就像那时郭富城和他的女友如果不那么鲁莽地选择昭告天下，大众的反应是否不会那么不尽如人意。可又想到如果剔除了这股倔劲伏低做小的话他就不是自己了。毛姆说有些人的瑕疵在世人眼里已经成为他的优点所必不可少的派生物，他喜欢自己的性格灵魂，这是李易峰此人能存在于这个世界塑型的根本，他没道理为任何人折腰。

像气球被吹到极致突然发现漏气，又像是期望全部落入深井，他至终从与回忆的拉锯战中败下阵来，疲惫地趴倒在床。大约人真的过分渺小，入睡前他浑浑噩噩地想，渺小到仅能为这一秒的自己负责，无权为下一刻的幸福代言。

转眼日子摇摇摆摆晃荡到二月，春风似剪刀，剪断电话线。距离陈伟霆婉拒他几月有余，他们一直没有联系。书里爱写等待时间最是踌躇磨人，但他觉得还可忍耐，大概是因为没报希望，所以反而没嗅到绝望。

李易峰利用午饭时间给马天宇打电话唠家常，这是他近来雷打不动的习惯。其实通讯这事李易峰原本没打算长久，阴差阳错的，却总能坚持下来。后者被他折腾地苦不堪言，吃顿饭要分成三段，马天宇怨念很重地说峰哥，你什么时候放过我。李易峰假装思考说要不等我修成正果那天？马天宇心中一凛如闻天塌，哭丧着脸说这不是要赖我到老的意思吗？他笑骂你怎么说话的，就那么缺我和你说话的这段的时间啊。你不懂，你可以和我胡扯半年，你能和我唠叨一辈子？马天宇正色，我是关心你，没准你几天后就不纠结了另寻目标，现在一腔热血打了水漂。时间是特别轻易就能让人移情别恋的东西，我以为你明白。

他是明白。时间的确是种很好很妙玄而又玄的东西，它孕育万物、抹去创伤，迷惑人心向往之，属于这个无神世界仅存的神迹。如同先前，科比退役的消息得到证实，数月后他会在主场迎战犹他爵士权作告别。明眼人都知道，湖人这一赛季打得糟糕，科比自己也饱受伤病困扰，可纵然状态不在巅峰，仍有数以千计的粉黑一掷千金去看他的最后一场球。而无论前半生多么腥风血雨，届时，崇拜者对他的赞颂与贬抑者对他的诋毁都将烟消云散，时间会抚平一切。

李易峰认为喜欢陈伟霆挺好的，一直喜欢也没什么，就这种层面来说，时间之于他反倒是可有可无无甚紧要的了。因为即使不喜欢了，他作为艺人的生活也不会有多大改变。就像小朋友玩橡皮泥，没有红色，必然有别的颜色来弥补，感情自然也有别的流向。分秒过去，斗转星移，没东西是永恒的，人的记忆总在衰败下滑，这是一个不可逆的过程。诚如马天宇所说，他对陈伟霆的感情或许只是一时兴起，是空窗期太久所致，但说到底除了大智慧者，绝大多数人何德何能能够分辨出自己究竟是需求抑或是爱呢。喜欢是这世界上最不适合被人无限保有的物体之一，也许正因为没有得到，庸人才特别容易自扰。

马天宇说你想清楚了吗？李易峰正儿八经地端着嗓子说想清楚了，马天宇你真是我的再造恩师。不客气不客气，马天宇笑起来，近乎迫切地问那你现在准备怎么办。他忍笑破功，吊儿郎当地说接着追啊，我就不信陈伟霆那个傻子能装傻充愣几年。马天宇又一次血压升高，有种被耍猴的错觉说你……你。一句话憋不出第二个字，李易峰模仿恶毒婆婆尖声惊笑，说马天宇小弟弟，情不自禁被我的发言帅到口吃啦？马天宇痛心疾首口不择言李易峰你才是自我膨胀了，自由！奔放！散漫！倔地牛都拉不回你！

这世界上还真有人偏往虎山行，冷静下来的马天宇说。李易峰假装听不懂讽刺说那是，我喜欢的就是我的坚持。语气可疑的骄傲。马天宇摆摆手，无力地说那你赶紧去慰问下伟霆吧。他今天在片场弄伤了腿，在卫生所看病呢。李易峰愣了愣，嬉笑表情还没来得及撤下脸，表情看起来是迷离的震惊，听起来怎么这么严重你早不告诉我。马天宇顾左右而言他说三十分钟前的事，我也刚知道不久。你骗我，李易峰眯着眼睛铁口直断，眼线拉得无比长，不会说谎的人就老老实实说真话。对面长叹口气，一种后悔当传声筒的悔恨说怎么一个两个都这么拗呢。他听着这里面的隐喻不由得心跳如鼓，明面上还问除了我，另一个拗是谁啊？

还能有谁，我们撞伤腿的张大佛爷啊。马天宇至终破罐破摔地说。

李易峰给陈伟霆去电话的时候已经很晚了，打了几次都占线，也就不再多试。他想大概是全世界的慰问都精准卡在了那几个小时送出，好不容易等到接通倒有种不真实的梦幻感。陈伟霆说你好，我没事，谢谢关心。一连串词语熟稔地如同操练过了成千上百遍，他心下本有些紧张，现在却被冲淡不少。李易峰说要不是马天宇和我说你受伤，我是不是要和电视机前的观众一同知道。对面僵直了几秒后叹息，轻柔地像一个咏叹调的悲伤结尾，陈伟霆说你也知道啦……小伤啦。

受伤是无足挂齿的，旁人的喜欢也是无足挂齿的，李易峰突然很想问那什么才不算小什么才算记忆深刻，可是想到对方说不定打着正石膏艰难度日不眠不休就又失去了提问的兴趣。陈伟霆没发现他的柔肠百结，小心翼翼地试探道峰峰你没工作啊？你以为我是你啊，拍个戏都会受伤闹得满城皆知。他抿着嘴生气，明明告诫过自己对方是伤员不可动怒，仍然无法有效阻止飙升的怒意。对方沉默了会，再响起的声线是暌违已久的魔性笑音，陈伟霆说峰峰你受的伤不比我少……李易峰说闭嘴，哪壶不开提哪壶。陈伟霆从善如流地合上嘴巴，良久温和地说好热的一颗真心，我收到了。李易峰也笑了，努力稳住自己说不要这么肉麻，我告诉你，这不能算真心，只是思念而已。

沉默了几分钟陈伟霆重开了个话题问你最近怎么样，肠胃炎还犯吗？李易峰嗤笑说这些客套话就免了吧，是你受伤，怎么整的像你在关心我一样。陈伟霆轻笑了下说我关心朋友有错吗？骗谁啊，喜欢我就直说，成天拿朋友当挡箭牌你也不嫌自己幼稚。李易峰挑高眉毛，瞳孔里写满跃跃欲试。耳边阒寂，陈伟霆含糊地说我分过很多次手，我怕我做得不够好。李易峰好笑地说和平共处引人入胜，但吵架也可以作为调剂。我不是为了交配权才想搞对象的，我是为了和一个有血有泪能与我同甘共苦的人谈恋爱，阻止我，引导我，拉着我，谁需要完美机器人啦？他最后笃定地说你没看过年轻气盛吧威廉，那里面说世上没人是提前准备好的，所以不必担心。

这样一个穿云拨雾的深夜，月亮冲破重重罣碍露出脸来。清风信步闲庭，李易峰在云层之下微笑，他说你知道我什么时候确定你也喜欢我的吗？是你受伤后马天宇慰问你你和他说别对我说的时候。威廉gor，人永远无法对喜欢的人做到只听不问，只做不说。你一门心思都在我这，都这样了还敢说只是想和我做朋友？这一刻，陈伟霆忽然懒得理会听筒里李易峰的话逻辑有多牵强附会，他只是想象着辩论时对方瞳色狡黠的圆圆脸庞，和散在清澄天光下的头发，这一切的一切都这样美，美地惊心动魄光芒万丈，足以埋葬他的从出生到现在经历与生发的所有抵抗。

李易峰说所以你还有什么话要说，陈伟霆，不管你提出什么论调，我都能把你打得落花流水铩羽而归。陈伟霆失笑，他望着窗外的那轮圆月，猜测对方是否也在正几万里外的某个地点沐浴着这共同的光，他释然着说真的吗，那这一句呢。刚与自己和解的港人慢慢开口，字字重逾千斤，他首次连名带姓地叫李易峰，我不会让你孤独终老的。我爱你。

我爱你。

爱是美丽的迷人的告白是愚蠢的危险的，而在陈伟霆的一语之下，旧世界被粉碎新世界在建立，连流动的时间都被夺走了，整个宇宙散发出恋爱独有的可爱甜蜜香味。李易峰喉口艰涩，像漂浮在松弛酥软的棉花上，花了半天才找回自己的声音说电话里杂音太多我听不清，要不你下次看着我的眼睛再说一次。陈伟霆陷入告白后的羞赧，苦笑了下说，峰峰你讲了几多只为了最后这一句话吧。他鼻子翘到天上说就算你现在知道了又怎么样呢，契约已经完成，你别想赖账。

再后来。海晏河清，郭富城获奖了科比退役了，他们终于有时间独处。陈伟霆搅着咖啡说我当时不回答你只是没想好，李易峰吃着薯片说知道。你每次看我的眼神都特别痛苦，我就在想，点破了你估计会更痛苦就干脆不提。陈伟霆惊奇地说峰峰你还记得那么久之前的事啊。李易峰抬起头鄙夷地说那不是你一直不说，我没办法只好看你的眼睛确定你的心。

骤雨无雷声相伴反而显得仓促，挚爱无挫折洗礼反而显得不诚。爱情是件比较严肃的事，非计算机软件批量生产的同质物品可比，它不是掐头去尾的魔术，它是真正确凿的魔法。这星球上每个春秋都有爱情发生，每个夏冬都有爱情消亡，在自然界无穷无尽的迭代演算里，若想分辨一个人的心术，只能看他的眼睛。真心不疑，疑心不真，表情动作均有机会造假，唯有恋爱中的眼神最真挚奇妙不会说谎。

神明向来吝啬苛刻，所以这天底下的爱情只得十分，有人十分都点在了与对方同进同出，反倒太过合拍只好做朋友，没闲余争吵和好完成一系列水乳交融。有人觉得谈感情伤神伤肾，铿锵誓言敌不过永恒，白驹过隙也不过转瞬，就老是告诫自己不要在意脑袋发热时说的那些悲春伤秋，横竖睡一觉就当烦恼全丢，但你不同，如果是你的话，我连你的醉话梦话胡话都愿意相信并且只想共你地久天长。

做了这么多年演员，有些前尘旧事早该用时间的砂纸磨磨干净，却怎么也忘不掉。对爱情患得患失，总害怕重蹈覆辙，就不敢也不愿再尝试。然而兢惧只会叫人退缩，向前才是未来。陈伟霆微微一笑，温柔地把手指插进李易峰的头发里与他接吻。他在如痴如醉的唇齿交合间睁开眼看李易峰，对方亦言笑晏晏地撞回他眼中。他们对视，好似整个空间霎时化为乌有，天地都被热烈抛到脑后。

这庞大宇宙向来智者占一成笨蛋占九分，有情人还最笨。所幸视线够诚，眼睛最真。

 

完。


End file.
